Bromance
by rileymatthewspussycat
Summary: its always been you and me. its you and me now. its gonna be you and me forever.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boy Meets World/Girl Meets World characters.**

**A/N: This is purely a fantasy. All the characters are above and over 18. Content is only suitable for mature adults and contains explicit language and adult themes. Viewers discretion is advised.**

**OoOoOoO**

Shawn came home to his New York apartment, exhausted. He was dying for a hot shower. As he was headed for his room, he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He knew that his lover was home.

Shawn didn't bother changing his clothes, they were going to be wet anyways. He went straight to the bathroom to surprise his partner.

As he entered the bathroom, the whole room filled with steam. Shawn closer to walk-in shower, he grabbed the handle and opened it. He entered the shower and in front of him was his lover's beautiful ass. He slowly walked forward towards his partner. His lover didn't see him because he busy washing/pleasure himself.

He heard his partner moaned his name. This quickly made Shawn's shaft harden. Without warning, he wrapped his wet arms around his lover's waist. The hot water immediately showered Shawn causing him to be fully wet.

"Missed me? cause I missed you." he whispered into his lover's ear

"Shawnie. You're home."

"I have you been thinking about me, baby?"

"Always. Can you see what your doing to me?"

"Kiss me."

His partner turned his face towards his. Shawn leaned down and captured his lips into his. The kiss was slow but intimate. Soon, the kiss become heated. Shawn groped his lover body in anyway possible.

His partner reached over and grabbed his neck to pull him closer to him. Shawn inserted his tongue into his mouth. Their tongues began to dance with each other, mixing their saliva together making them taste each other. As the kiss went on, their tongues fought for dominance, playing with each other.

Shawn shoved tongue further into his throat as he deliberately grasped his lover's long and thick shaft in his hands. He felt it pulsing in hands and very slowly started pumping with long strokes. His partner quiver to his touch. They began move back and forth totally in sync.

His lover moaned in the kiss. Shawn pumped harder and faster. His partner felt the hot friction generated in Shawn's hands. The both of them separate from the kiss causing both of their lungs needing the air. They were both breathing hard, but Shawn kept stroking him. His lover rolled his head back and forth.

"Baby, I love you touching me but make me cum." he moaned

Shawn pumped faster and faster. His partner felt his legs were being unstable and that he was on the verge.

"God, Shawnie. I'm ready to let loose and your hands are making my cock hot."

Shawn stroke harder and with each stroke he felt his lover shaft ready burst. With one finally pump, his partner climaxed his hot spunk everywhere in the shower. Shawn let go his best friend's shaft from his hands. His partner turned to face him and place his hands on his shirt.

"Now, lets get these wet clothes off you so we can be naked together."

His lover started to removed all of his clothes starting with his shirt, unbuttoning the buttons. Once the last button was removed, his partner opened his shirt exposing his chiseled torso. The water running made his whole body more appealing. Shawn's shirt fell off his shoulder.

His lover leaned forward pressed his lips onto his nipple. He began to suck the little nubs and coating with salvia. He would alternate each nubs. This action made Shawn's whole body shiver.

"Mhmmm, Cor." he moaned

"I've been dying to taste you, Shawnie."

Cory move on from his nipples to licking his partner down his torso. He even played with Shawn's bellybutton. Cory got down

on his knees, reached over and began unbutton Shawn's pants.

In one full swoop, Cory pulled his pants down revealing his thick shaft pulsing shaft. Shawn step out of his pants.

Shawn grabbed Cory's hair forcedly/lovingly pulled him closer to his shaft.

"Suck me." Shawn ordered

Without hesitation, Cory grabbed Shawn's shaft placed into his mouth. His tongue played with the tip, especially swirling his tongue on his peehole.

When he done playing with the tip, he moved on licking Shawn's shaft with long licks. Up and down, he coated his shaft with his saliva. His other hand played with Shawn's balls. Once he was done lubing, Shawn place it back in mouth. He started to move his hips forward. As Shawn thrusted, Cory felt his shaft in his throat. His best friend was deep throating him. He tried to breathe through his nose and tried to gagged. Shawn was in a high. He loved Cory's mouth sucking him. He proceeded to go faster and faster. The faster he thrusted, his balls would hit Cory's chin.

Shawn felt he was the verge of climaxing. He faster and deeper. With one finally thrust, he release his hot load into Cory's mouth.

Shawn slowly pulled his shaft out of Cory's mouth. Cory's mouth was filled with his cum.

"Drink it all, baby. Don't you waste a single drop."

Cory obliged and drank all of Shawn's hot spunk. As Cory finished swallowing, Shawn walked towards the wall and sat on the wet floor right up with his back against the wall. Cory got up from his knees and turned off the shower, walked forward towards Shawn and position himself with his legs spread apart in front of Shawn's face. Once he was in position, he lowered his ass down into Shawn's thick shaft. Cory felt the tip penetrating his anus. He winced at the pain. Cory tried to relaxed his ass muscles, even though they done it a couple times and Shawn's shaft was covered with saliva. He still wasn't used to this. Cory kept on pushing himself to go further down. They both whimper in pleasure. After a few more push, Cory had finally taken all of Shawn's thick shaft. Shawn's shaft was filling him up and it was really up his ass.

Cory placed a sweet kiss on Shawn's lips. They immediately opened their mouths which Shawn could taste his cum that lingered in Cory's mouth. He explored his lover mouth at every nooks and cranny. No cum should be wasted.

Cory began to bounce up and down as he rode his best friend's shaft. He wrapped his arms around Shawn's neck to secure himself.

"Cor, go faster baby." he whimpered

Cory comply with Shawn's request and moved faster. His ass was slapping against Shawn's balls.

The friction was getting hotter and hotter. Shawn knew he was ready to pop, very soon.

"Cor, I'm ready to blow."

As Shawn said that, he blew his load into Cory's anus. They both screamed in pleasure. Shawn's load oozed out of Cory's ass.

"Round 2?" Cory asked as he catches his breath

"You know it, baby." Shawn replied

Without bother drying themselves, they headed to their bedroom make love some more.

**OoOoOoO**

Cory laid on the bed with Shawn laying beside him. They were both facing each other, Shawn's hands immediately wandered and found Cory's anus.

Not a moment to waste, he inserted one finger into Cory's anus. Cory clenched his teeth at the penetration.

"Cor, baby. You're still ever so tight." Shawn cooed

He moved his finger around and started thrusting it in and out. This drove Cory wild. Shawn kept jamming it in. With each thrust he went deeper and deeper. A moaned escaped from Cory's lips. This went on another few more minutes until Shawn pulled out his finger out.

"Baby. Why did you pull out?" Cory pouted

"Cause I want to fuck you again. Now, lay on your stomach with your ass sticking out."

Cory laid on his stomach on the bed with his ass up in the air. Shawn position himself at the hole. He grabbed his shaft and place in Cory's anus. Without notice, Shawn thrusted himself inside of Cory. In response Cory cried out in pure pleasure.

Shawn went mad, he kept on thrusting deeper and further in Cory's hole.

"Shawnie, shawnie babyy. I love what you are doing to me. Your cock is amazing. Don't stop. Please.

Don't stop."

His loved his best friend's anus. His was his and only his. Shawn kept pounding and drilling his lover's anus. Cory felt the pulsing of Shawn's shaft inside of him. He knew that Shawn was on the verge. The whole bed shook as they fucked and Shawn felt the g- spot and released his hot load into Cory's anus. He pulled himself out and began to lick his partner's cummed filled anus. As he did that, he reached over and grabbed Cory's shaft. He started to stroke it and a soft grunt escaped from Cory's lips.

His tongue explored Cory's cummed filled anus. He was tasting himself on his partner's dirty anus.

"Shawnie... Ah.. that's feels good but please go faster. I need you move faster."

Shawn quicken his strokes faster as Cory's ass rocked in rhythm of his tongue.

"Mhmm, Shaw...nniiieee. Keeping milking me.. Milk my fat cock."

Cory clenched his teeth as gripped the bedsheets. Shawn's tongue went deeper into Cory's anus. He could taste the salty and tangy of his own cum. Shawn drank and swallowed all of his cum. He pulled out his tongue and started rimming Cory's anus. He swirled his tongue around the little hole, coating with his saliva.

"Shawnie, bring back your hot tongue inside of me. I need you inside of me."

But instead complying to Cory's request, Shawn turned him around to face him. He scooted over to Cory and position himself above Cory's thick shaft. It was his turned to ride him. He lowered himself down, Cory's fat shaft. His shaft was stretching in places that shouldn't be stretched out.

"Oh, baby!" he moaned

But Shawn loved the feeling of it. Shawn pushed himself further down Cory's shaft. He started with long and slow strokes. With each thrusts his ass slaps his partner's both them were on a total high and they never want it to end. As the time goes by, Shawn kept on thrusting harder, faster and deeper.

"Shawnie, baby. I'm ready to cum."

Shawn went in to high speed, thrusting deeper. He sensed that his partner was ready to blow. With one hard thrust, Cory climaxed and shot his load up Shawn's anus. Shawn clenched his ass muscles to take all in. All of Cory's load oozes out of Shawn's ass.

Shawn looked at Cory lovingly and said "I love you, Cor."

"I love you too, Shawnie." Cory said as he kissed Shawn

**FIN**


End file.
